


Congrats, Champ! (Kevin Owens/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Locker Room Sex, NSFW, Smut, celebration, title win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 16:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: I combined two requests because they fit in a way. I hope neither anon requester minds!Request: Cocky Kevin Owens. Reader was Sami’s sweetheart throughout NXT but they broke up for some reason. Kevin moves in and sleep with the reader to get under Sami’s skin. Combining Kevin Owens title win smut!





	Congrats, Champ! (Kevin Owens/OC)

Meredith looked up in shock when the noise of the crowd went to such a high level she could feel the vibrating in the floor. Her blue eyes went instantly to the monitor in the corner of the room and couldn’t stop a smile as she saw Kevin smashing himself into the corner post, clinging to the Universal Championship as if it was giving him life.

Although in a way, that might be true. Shoving her phone in her pocket, the small brunette rose to her feet and quickly exited the room to head to the curtain.

Already there was a small group of people waiting. Chris Jericho of course was being the biggest cheerleader of all, already beaming like an idiot and seemingly bouncing in place.

“I told all of you idiots that he’d do it,” Chris said randomly.

“Yeah yeah, we’re all happy Chris,” Meredith sighed as she crossed her arms across her chest, “You’re not his only friend ya know?”

The blonde man made a sniffing noise as he stepped closer and literally looked down his nose at her.

“I still say you’re only getting close to him for that ginger idiot. Who actually becomes friends with their ex’s ex best friend?”

She rolled her eyes and was about to respond when the crowd’s yelling was suddenly much louder. Peeking around Chris, she saw the curtain open and Kevin strode in with a look of awe on his face masked with a wide grin. She promptly pushed Chris out of the way and ran at Kevin, leaping at him at the last moment.

“Oomph,” Kevin grunted, “Hey there pipsqueak.”

Meredith grinned as she hugged him tightly, ignoring the sweat still clinging to his body.

“Congratulations Champ,” she murmured.

“Thank you. Was there ever a doubt, anyway?” he asked cockily.

“Not a single one! Move it brat.”

Before she could react, hands yanked her from Kevin’s arms and Chris took her place. She gritted her teeth against a pang of jealousy but simply shook her head and stepped back. She had no right to feel that way. Kevin was only a casual, semi-flirty friend.

“I’m going back to the break area and-”

Before she could take a step she spotted Sami lingering in the hall, leaned on the wall and watching Kevin intently. He watched as everyone in the vicinity gave their congratulations to the new champion then left. Once everyone had cleared out, Kevin spotted him as well.

“What are you doing here? Come to see what a champion looks like?” Kevin sneered, pulling from Chris to adjust the belt on his shoulder.

Sami sighed, shook his head, and said, “Yeah, no. I did come to congratulate you though.”

Kevin looked slightly surprised but quickly recovered with a shrug.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Sami came closer but veered towards Meredith, who stared at him in confusion.

“Hey, do you think we could go talk? I know things ended bad but I want to-”

“Sorry, she’s busy. We’ve got celebration plans,” Kevin retorted, ensnaring the small brunette’s wrist and jerking her into his side, “Maybe some other time Zayn.”

Meredith hesitated but when Kevin started walking, she gave in and followed him. Now she was thoroughly confused; confused by Sami’s sudden interest in reconciliation after he broke her heart, confused by Kevin intervening and making up false plans.

“What was that about?” she asked him as he pushed open his dressing room door.

She stepped in as he spoke.

“What was what about? I don’t know why he tried pulling that bull.”

Turning, she sat in the chair against the wall and watched him cross to the set of lockers against the wall, grabbing out his bag and lying the belt on it.

“Not him. You. Why’d you make up stuff to get me away from him?” she explained.

Kevin shrugged as he drew out his phone.

“I know he hurt you. He doesn’t deserve a second chance. Plus, it wasn’t a lie. We are going to celebrate. Chris invited-”

“No, I don’t want to hang out with him. He’s always acting like I’m some threat to your friendship and being rude to me. So it was a lie. Thoughtful, but still a lie.”

A warm feelings bloomed in her chest as she thought over what he’d said. He’d made an excuse to keep her away from Sami because he was protecting her. Her lips turned up into a little smile at that.

“Thank you for that though. You’re right. He doesn’t deserve a second chance but lord knows if I was alone with him he’d weasel one out of me,” she sighed, pushing strands of hair behind her ear.

“Yeah, you’re a push over and super naive. He’d easily be able to manipulate you,” Kevin replied simply, shoving his phone back in his bag, “So, no Chris changes where we have a celebration but I’m cool with something simple.”

Brows furrowing, she met his gaze and tilted her head.

“Why don’t you just celebrate with him? He’s your BFF and what not.”

The look on his face made her start to fidget. It was his blank, ‘are you serious’ face. He suddenly stood and headed her way, causing her to jump slightly when he yanked her up.

“Like I said, naive.”

She started to protest his words just for his mouth to silence her. It felt like the world stopped for a second, her breath catching and her heart racing. Their lips separated but he stayed so close she could feel his breath fanning across her face. Forcing her eyes open, she rolled them up to find him staring at her hard.

“Look pipsqueak, when we started to become friends I was doing it to piss him off. Thought I could rub it in his face that he’d fucked up but I actually kind of like your adorable ass. You fucked my plan up Meredith. You know how annoying that is?”

All she could do was blink at him, at a loss for how to respond. Sure she liked him, enough to have a small crush on him, but she never expected he’d return any sort of feelings. He was an asshole that prided himself on being one.

“No response? Not gonna slap me or call me names?” he asked with a light chuckle.

“Now you’re naive,” she retorted.

Reaching up, she cupped his fuzzy cheek and smashed her mouth to his again. Obviously he hadn’t been expecting it because it took him a good amount of time to react. When he did, goosebumps crawled across her flesh in reply to the feeling of his hands rubbing up and down her sides.

Bumping her nose against his, she disconnected their lips to let out a low sigh.

“I like you too, you big murder bear.”

Kevin groaned and his eyes rolled as he asked, “Been reading Tumblr again?”

A little smile curved her lips as she nodded once. While he was still flustered she placed her palms to his chest and shoved him back towards the bench along the lockers then forced him to sit. The look on his face brought a giggle from her lips.

“Stop looking at me like I hurt you,” she sighed, sliding her foot past his hip to plant it on the floor behind the bench.

She balanced with his shoulders and brought her other leg over the bench as well just to settle down in his lap. His hands quickly cupped her bottom and drew their bodies flush.

“I’m just shocked at how pushy you’re being. You’re usually such a little wimp tha-”

With one shake of her head, amused at his sarcasm, she smashed her mouth on his. His whiskers tickled her face as she tilted her head and ran her tongue along his lips. Warm bliss flooded her body as his fingers massaged her ass gently.

Being able to kiss him, feel him touching her in more than a random hug, was wondrous. It built a fire between her thighs that she hadn’t felt in a long time.

She mimicked the fierceness he was showing her mouth by reaching down and hooking his shirt, jerking it up and off with ease. Next hers went flying. One hand slid up her body and squeezed at her bra clad breast aggressively.

Meredith let out a weak moan before reaching back and unsnapping the cloth then dropping it aside.

“Where the hell has this side of you been this whole time?” Kevin growled as he bit lightly against her jaw.

A giggle interrupted her words momentarily as his beard scraped down her neck as he placed kisses.

“I-I never knew you were interested,” she moaned when his teeth sunk into the fleshy part of her shoulder, “So I kept it to myself.”

“Saving it for a special occasion huh?” he teased with a breathy laugh.

Laughing along, she replied, “I suppose so. This is a celebration.”

Her laughter was cut short when his tongue ran over her nipple, followed by a sharp nip to her sensitive bud. A shuddering gasp came forth when he bit again, but much harder, and suckled on the pinched flesh.

“Fuck, harder,” she whimpered.

Her head flew back as he did just as she requested and copied with his fingers on her other one. She wiggled her hips down in search of friction to release some of the need building up in her pussy. He groaned and released her nipple with a pop.

Needy kisses took her attention from her urge. Instead her fingers found the cropped brown locks on his head and started running through it, her other hand playing with the hairs on his chest. Her nails scraped his skin lightly with each pass until he was growling and squeezing her tight.

She broke the kiss for air and panted out, “Need you. Now.”

It took some maneuvering between the two but his shorts were quickly shucked to the floor and her skirt was lifted and panties shoved to the side. To her disappointment she barely got to hold his cock before he was pulling her down, hard and fast.

The sudden feeling of being full left her speechless as her forehead fell against his, nails biting into his shoulders harshly.

“God damn, Meredith,” Kevin hissed, nipping at her bottom lip.

She swallowed thickly and gave a breath of a curse. He pushed up her hips before yanking her down and it unlocked something in her psyche, whatever had been holding her back. Her wrists locked behind his neck and she braced her feet to the floor and rolled her hips.

It felt incredible to have all the sensations; skin on skin, muscles sliding together with beading sweat, fullness and stretching, the scent of his breath as he grunted and whispered her name. The only thing that could make it better would be a softer surface but beggars couldn’t be choosers, and she was certainly begging. Begging to feel the release of climax for him and herself.

His big hands gripped her hips and led her to start bouncing in his lap, earning a wild moan from the small woman.

“Oh, fuck yeah. Let me hear how good you feel babe,” he grunted, head falling back against the lockers with a thud.

She gave up trying to quiet her noises and nearly bellowed his name as he thrust up into her core.

“I want everyone to hear you,” he added with a broken chuckle, “Let 'em know you belong to the champ now, Mer.”

He took over the pace and it became a blinding whirlwind of pleasure, hard and fast and deep. Each thrust made her back arch and her pussy tighten more until she was teetering on the edge.

Sensing her impending orgasm, his hand moved to her hair and tugged her luscious locks hard.

“Come, now.”

The sound of his deep, edged voice uttering those words sent her over hard.

“K-Kevin! Oh my god! Fu-Fu-Fucccckkk, yes!”

He forced their bodies flush together and moaned right into her ear, gasping her name as he filled her up.

She rested against his body, heaving for breath, and let her arms go limp around his neck. He seemed to struggle just as hard for breath for a bit but kept rubbing her back lightly through their panting. Once they were calmed, she tilted her head up and kissed his bearded jaw.

“Congratulations, again.”

“Mmm, thank you, again. Although I think I might need a repeat celebration a few more times tonight, if you’ve got nothing better to do.”

Meredith gave a little giggle and shook her head.

“Nah, nothing better than this.”


End file.
